Sonci Rainbow Dash and Robokinis Machine
by moupi
Summary: Sonic was fighting Ditor Rabbinik and when he use his cibytronic photoshizzer to send Monic to another dimension... THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJAS TURLTES. The Haghog falls in love with a pony, but give up love for fight docher robbernik.
1. Chapter 1

SO PRETTY... SO SAXY ... SO BEAUTIFLUL...

Pijkie pie woke up from her honr dream. She was veyr swet bed, but clim bout.

'I must of making party for friends', she say' as she hurry out of house to make party.

But there TwilighT spAPOEPKEL."PINKEI what yaoruye aydougn a oanaoanoana nao ana "."

"iam amamakgin paprty for you friends of me but i must prpeare and buy many ballooons and trinkets and food."

-ELSEHWERE IN AN OTHER DIMENSION-

"HA HA: ROBOTIC SAYS. I HAV E MADE THE BGIGEST ROBOT."

"NOt so fast, Dr. Fatman/", the blue hedgehog **SANIC** said.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG!" Dor Robotink says. How have you made it to my secret base!

I have beaten "all yor robtos'" says Sanic. "And now I am ehre for you."

"hA hA, BERRY fu,nny stupid hedgehçog. but you have not seen my photomatronic supradimensional autoswitcher, have you...no... you havenot."

"Stupid Fat Egg! I will Not !"

But withyout further adough, Sanic was sent... TO ANOTHER WORLD... AN OTHER... DIMENOSOIN...

WOHSOSHOHWOSHWOSOSH(this sis the sound the automatronic photoshoosh makes;)

-ZIOPPP-

Michale Angelough said laughily. "Are you hedgehog."

I am the S"oNIC Hedgeho,g", Sonics said. "NAd I awas sent by Docor Robokit to him fight me. And I must escape back! TYo my world! To fight Rabatonik so that he do not destroy my planet, South Arabia."

Splinter Cell was shrug if. "But if you are a hedgehog then I will sent yo to the world of ponies."

"NOO! dont§§§ nooNo JONZONOINo nodufgnuorijh_çetgety^ty^ty^ty^ty^ty^ty^i)ccf." sonic was a screa

But far is, a Medabots watch."My special intteligence must detroy the Sonic. I will foolow him to the land of Pony so that he is dead, and I will not eb live because i am bobot."

FIIOOOSH...FIOOOSOHH...FIOSOSOSOSH...they wrap to pony

"welcome to mpon. lalalal. i wuzed a wfriendship maigc?"fltutershy siadi as rreeeeeeeerrruty swas dress her main.

"hso datluig, datlring darling; YOU ARE DALRING FLUTTRERSHY, DALRING!§!" she screama ss he he

...

"is that a ahzesonic ehdgehog i play it in ym house. is thoe sonic hedgeh?" rainbow dash as she poitn so sonic. "i am in love with danic... i ill... kilsss... socni..."

she reache her lips to sonci who open hisl ips conscious. they make out infr tont everyone hsowing true love evrywhere...

BUTD... THE ME?ACE... OF DOTTOR... ROTTATIK... WAS EXIST

Having of seeing you later in an other chapter.

. ... ... ...


	2. A TERRIRBLE HAAPENIGNS

¨Sadoc was lying in bed with Rainbod Dahs. They fall slepe lnight befor, at the Pinkey party where they had drink many punhc.

"iLove Yourazinwbod Daaa.", saqs Sonac.

"Me two, says Raopaboa Dash."

"But i have a confesion" to make; sAYS SONCI.

"I will ehare it because you are my love a nd I accpet you."

"i am asonic hedgehog from the land of mars. i must go back to my land, and fight doppor rotonok. th famt man" RIANOBWOD ASH CGARY ! "HO W DARYEZOU SONIC! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME§ bUHOW ! WHY! GET OUT OF EHRE! YOU [censor]! "OI DONT WANT OT SEE YOEUE VER EIGEAINGAIN."

Soanic wran out fast ot f Rainowb Dash's HouSE. and ran out fast of hrer house. He was on street sof porn vile and didn'r know waaat to do? He was szad becuase hje left rianobw dash and loved her very much. But a noise came from the Ponyville, and it was a medabots.

"Ha, SOnic heagdehog. You are dead now and I have found you."

"who aryeo u? Who are youm" said soanoci.

"I am the medabotd-murder and I am here to assasa assioanste tyou. You will now die" he said as he shoot bulet as sonic, but there was Applejack. The ttook the bulelt for sonic, because she loved him. And she otld him as she died: "onsic i love you... if onyl wyou weren't not with rainwbo dash."

"sonic shook his head "i am not ribaw dosh. i am alona,e , she has kicked me. and i cannot lava you because i must go back to my horn world and fight dacor robbobike and also you are dying?"

"nyes...; but.. no matter what.. i love you...sonic if you turly love me you will do what i ask you."

"yes."

"eat me..."

"what", sonci says.

"eat me. whether it be my personality or my looks, or even my taste, i know that someone will have loved me - once in my life..." papleack said as she last breath. sonic fell over crying

"me ma ma ma mha aha ha ha ha" meedabots is laugh

"NO! YOU FOCKER! FOCK YOU, MEDABOTS" sonic says as he hit and the medabots is explode...

sonic toakes alapleajck's lips corpse and kiss her on the lips. a single tear falls out of her aye.

he starts munhcing dawn her mane, and then her hezad... tasting her sweet brain and personality... when he had finished, sonic didn't feel fillllled. he needed more appleajcK... because he loved her.

"HOAHO, HA! NOW THAT OSNic is out my way i can take ofver th world", iggman says.

"NOT SO AFAST..." v oice says .

"? DR GREGORY HOUSE" rorboatik asks?

"yes..."

nutq and milk was shoot nut milk enemy with nuts & milk²


End file.
